Villain Izuku x lemons
by Roranora
Summary: After dreaming his while like to become a hero one slight difference in his story causes him to go down the path to being a villain instead of the hero he had always dreamed of


Hello! This will be a my hero academia spin off with villain Izuku and possibly some lemons, this first chapter will be more of an introduction so if you're here for the action the next chapter will have much more. with that being said I hope you all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~I DO NOT OWN BNHA OR ANY OF ITS CARICATURES~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAVE NO FEAR! WHY?! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Said the hero in the video, as a young Izuku watched in excitement. "Izuku dear, make sure you get some sleep considering your doctors appointment to see what quirk you have is tomorrow morning", Inko Midoriya said as she walked up behind the young green haired boy, "Mom! Do you think when I grow up I can be as great of a hero as All Might?!", Izuku Midoriya said in excitement, "Of course you can dear!" Inko said with a smile, "now get some rest since you've already watched that video ten times today alone", "okay!" Said Izuku as he went to get ready for bed.

"You should just give up" Those words rang in the young boy's ears as his mom drove him home from finding out that he was quirkless, "don't give up yet, I'm sure there is still a way to be a hero" his mom said forcing a smile, while the young boy just sat there silent.

Years later Izuku never forget his moms words, even tho he was quirkless he never gave up on his goal to become a hero, or no matter how much kacchan bullied him he never gave up on his dreams.

It was an afternoon just like any other except for the fact that Kacchan had burned one of his hero note keeping notebooks and thrown it into a fountain, but that was nothing new, after all he was used to getting bullied, as he walked home for the day he was suddenly attacked by a sludge villain, and just as he was loosing consciousness he was saved by the number one hero himself, All Might!

"All Might!" Izuku could barely contain himself "I'm glad your okay!" All Might said with a smile.

After managing somehow to pull himself together enough to ask for an autograph, right as All Might was about to jump away Izuku remembered that he had one more thing to ask him "wait!" He tried to say as he grabbed onto All Might's leg as the hero jumped, "huh, what are you doing?!" All Might said as he looked down, "you could have gotten yourself killed!" All Might said in frustration, "I'm so sorry!" Izuku responded, "but I just had to know, Is it possible for a quirkless nobody like me to be a hero?"

All Might looked at the young boy, and right as he was about to respond he felt his power about to go out, 'I need to get out of here and quick before this boy sees me in my true form. But wait I need to respond to him first because I don't want to be rude' he thought as he looked down at the boy. "No, if you don't have a quirk you can't be a hero, that's how the world works kid", All Might said. "Oh.." was all that Izuku could manage to say, he had studied and worked all of his life to get to this very moment where he would meet his hero and All Might would tell him that nothing is impossible as long as he never gave up, but instead here was his hero telling him to give up on his dreams, "leave the hero work to those who are better suited to it now I have places to be" All Might said as he jumped off of the building. Izuku fell on his knees, "I guess it really is impossible to be a hero without a quirk" the boy said as he began to trudge home once again, but this time he came across an alley way that was surrounded by people and heroes, 'I wonder what's happening here?' He thought to himself as he pushed his way through the crowd, "Huh!? The sludge monster? But I thought that All Might..K-Kacchan!?" He was cut short as he saw that the person it had In its grasp was none other than his childhood bully, and before he could think his legs began to move on their own and before he knew it he was digging at the villain with his bare hands trying to free Bakugo from the grip of the sludge villain.

But instead of All Might seeing this from the back of the crowd he was still by the building where he had left Izuku, 'oh man I lost that annoying villain, well it's not like I can fight him in this state anyways' he thought to himself as he sat in the shade 'I probably should have gone anyways but I held my muscle form a minute too long just to answer that kid, oh well I guess it couldn't be helped' the hero thought.

Meanwhile at the scene of the attack just as Bakugo was loosing consciousness managed to hold kamui woods close enough to grab the two kids with his quirk, once the sludge villain had lost his hostage he retreated once more into the sewers. "What the hell was that for kid?!" One of the pro heroes said facing Midoriya, "you didn't help at all except for giving us one more person to save",another one chimed in, "don't do that again kid, if you're not born with the right quirk all you are is a hindrance in situations like these. Just stick to living you're life out normally like everyone else" kamui woods said as he walked over to the boy, Izuku didn't respond, instead he just stood there, 'all I was is a hindrance.. I guess they were right, I can't be a hero' young Midoriya thought to himself as he turned and walked home.

The next morning he woke up and looked out of the window, 'if I truly can't be a hero then all my life up until this point has been for nothing..' Izuku thought as he walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

After breakfast he headed out for a walk and ended up watching the sun rise from the top of a pile of trash on the nearby beach, whenever he had something to think about he would come here since it was always empty because of the piles of trash everywhere. 'All my life all I wanted to do was hep people in need, I learned everything I could learn about quirks and heroes for that specific purpose but now..' Izuku thought to himself when he heard muffled screams coming from not far off.

Upon hearing the screams he jumped off of where he was sitting and dashed over to where he geared them coming from, upon rounding the corner he came across a man in a mask trying to rape a blond girl who looked to be around his age. He was shocked and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed a stick and hit the man on the back of the head with it knocking the man out, "are you okay?!" Izuku said as he rushed to the girls side, "yes, all he managed to do was start to pull my panties off but you got here just in time" the blond responded. "Thank goodness!" Izuku said "I thought I was too late, so do you know who that man is?" Izuku asked, "yes, he is just some common thug who loiters around this area waiting for people to rob" she said, "oh i see" Izuku said,. "Well enough chit chat, let's take care of this guy first." The girl said as she walked over to the man lying on the ground, "hopefully I didn't hit him too hard or el.." Izuku was cut off mid sentence as he saw blood gushing from the spot where he had been hit in the head, only then did he notice that the board had a large nail going thru it that was covered in blood.

"Wake up sleepy head!" The blond girl said as she leaned over him, "huh what happened?" Izuku asked as he looked up at the blond girl who he had just saved, "you passed out after seeing that you killed the man" The blond said, "Wait! That guy is.." ,"yep" she said cutting him off, "oh.." he said "if you hadn't done that he might have killed me so don't stress over it." She said, "but.. I still" he started to say. "It's just a little blood, cmon it's not that bad" she said, but Izuku couldn't respond,"well I had better be going now that you are awake" she said as she got up and began to walk away, "Wait! I never got your name!" Izuku said standing up, "oh my name? It's toga, what's yours?" Toga said, "oh mine is Izuku" he said, "nice to meet you Izuku! See ya later!" Toga said as she turned and walked away.

After she had left Izuku just stood there stunned, he had just killed someone. He thought about running away from the beach but instead he turned and walked to where the body was, 'I know it's wrong to kill, but I feel as if this weight has been lifted off of my chest." He thought as he looked down at the corpse lying still in the sand with his face covered in blood, 'if he didn't die today he would probably just go on to rape someone else' the boy thought to himself. He didn't know why but he felt good, all his life he wanted to help people and now he had saved countless others by killing this one man. "By killing him I made the world a safer place" Izuku said as he looked down at the man, "but I should probably bury him so no one finds the body" he said to himself as he began to scoop up sand with his hands and slowly bury the corpse.

It was after lunch when Izuku finally got home, "Izuku! You haven't been home all morning! Are you alright?!" Inko Midoriya said with a concerned look on her face, "oh don't worry about me! I'm doing great, I just took a longer walk then I had expected and had to rest for a bit" Izuku said with a smile, "that's okay then, but don't make me worry like that" Inko said with a sigh of relief as she noticed the smile on her sons face,'he hasn't smiled like that in weeks' inko thought to herself with a smile, "if you would take a seat at the table I will get you your lunch in no time" Inko said with a loving smile, "okay mom!" Izuku said as he sat down to eat.

For the next couple of days Izuku Midoriya started out his mornings with walking and he also began to work out to build up his strength, now that he had decided on what he wanted to do he needed to get stronger in order to achieve his goal, and that was to make the world a better place by killing those who would harm others. He continued to work towards his goal every day, gaining strength and honing his skills with using various weapons he found on the beach, mostly knifes and other edged weapons he had found, as well as expanding his knowledge on quirks and how to beat them. One day about five months after he had started as Izuku was training on the beach like he always did he saw someone run towards the beach and hide under a washed up car hood, Izuku became interested and hid behind a bike of garbage not to far off so he could see what happened, after about thirty seconds a pro hero appeared and stopped at the edge of the beach, "oh come on! I'll never find one guy in all this trash" The hero exclaimed in exasperation, as he turned and walked away.

After he was out of sight Izuku got up and walked over to the car hood 'he didn't even try to find the villain, heroes can be so useless.' He thought to himself as he put on a fake reassuring smile as he turned over the car hood, "hello there!" Izuku said in a bright and cheerful manner, "are you here to arrest me?" The man who was hiding responded, "no, not at all! I just happened to see you hiding here and wanted to help since I don't like heroes either" Izuku said still smiling as he extended his hand towards the stranger looking down at the man. The person in question seemed to be in his mid 30's with a scruffy beard and an overall disheveled appearance. "Oh man what a relief, that blasted hero almost caught me" the unknown man said as Izuku helped him up, "follow me and I'll show you a place where those blasted heroes will never find you" Izuku said as he started walking thru the mounds of trash, "really?! You have like a secret hiding spot?!" The man said in excitement, "I guess you could say that" Izuku responded.

After a couple minutes of walking they arrived at a spot that was surrounded by trash on almost all sides, "so what did you to to get a hero chasing you?" Izuku asked as he faced the man, "I guess he was chasing me this time cause I stole some jewelry from this old hag, they've been out to get me for months now but I've managed to get away every time!" The man said as he chuckled, "ah I see" Izuku said with a reassuring smile as he walked up to the man, "hey mister didn't you say there was some secret hiding spot or sumthin cause I don't see one" The man said as he looked around, "oh don't worry, where you are going no one will find you" Izuku said as he stood in front of the stranger, but before the man could respond Izuku grabbed the mans right hand with his left pulling the him off balance towards Izuku while simultaneously pulling a knife from his waistline with his right hand and in one clean motion slashing the mans throat letting him fall onto the sand writhing in agony.

"It's a pity really, a clean throat slit isn't enough to kill someone, so let me finish the job" Izuku said with a demented smile as he pounced on the stranger piercing his chest with the knife he still held, after removing the knife the man twitched a few more times before becoming completely still. "Once more I've rid the world of useless scum" Izuku said with a smile as he hid the body, afterwards he washed the blood off of the tracksuit he was wearing and returned home. "Hey mom I'm home!" Izuku said with a smile, "welcome home Izuku!" His mom said as she walked out from her bedroom "lunch is waiting on the table dear" she said, "thanks mom!" He responded as he sat down to eat.

The next day after training he returned home to find that his mom had gone shopping, "I guess I'll study more fighting techniques until mom gets home" he said to himself as he sat down in front of his computer, hours later and the sun was setting but his mom had still not returned, after a while he began to get worried, 'maybe she met some long time friend and is chatting, or maybe she went to visit dad at work" he said since he knew that his dad was rarely home and his mom would sometimes visit. But then he heard a knock on the door, 'that must be her!' He said with a smile as he opened the door only to find a police officer standing there. "Are you Izuku Midoriya?" The officer said, "yes, did something happen?!" Izuku said in a worried tone, "I'm afraid that both of your parents got caught up in a battle between All Might and a villain and were crushed in the debris" the officer said.

Izuku couldn't believe his ears, his parents had.. There was no way that the number one hero had caused his parents death.. he said to himself over and over again as the police officer took left. Not knowing what to do Izuku cried himself to sleep on the couch. The next morning he was woken up by a knock on the door, upon answering it he saw his aunt and uncle standing there. "They decided that it would be best to have the funeral tomorrow since we all live so close" his uncle said, "your mom entrusted you with us Incase something like this ever happened.." said his aunt, "so were here to help you pack your things since you will be moving in with us" said his aunt as they walked inside, "oh.. okay" Izuku said following them to his room

After packing his things and putting them in the car the they drove away. Upon arriving at his aunt and uncles house they carried his things inside and put them in a spare room, "this will be your room" said his uncle as Izuku entered the spare room. The next day the funeral was held as the coffins were lowered into their graves with all of his relatives there, the entire time Izuku didn't say a word but just kept on crying until near the end of the funeral when bakugo and his parents came up to him, "were sorry for your loss" bakugos parents said to him, after they had walked away leaving just bakugo standing there, "hey deku, I'm sorry about your parents. If there is anything I can do just..", "forget about it" Izuku said cutting bakugo off before he could finish. "But deku I..", "I said forget about it!" Izuku said in an angry tone, "you've bullied me my entire life and now you want to help?! Fuck you" Izuku said with tears running down his cheeks as he turned around and stormed away. Everyone was speechless, no one had imagined that Izuku would burst out like that. 'Damn nerd, I was just trying to help' bakugo thought to himself. Meanwhile Izuku just kept on walking after he had left the funeral, he walked not knowing where he was going until he looked up and saw the beach where he had trained all those months, he fell down sobbing and went to sleep, meanwhile at the funeral a few people had gone to look for him but none could find him so they eventually just gave up. "I'm sure he is at his old house, I'll swing by and pick him up after we leave" his uncle said.

"Hey! Hey! Izuku! Are you okay?" A familiar voice said waking Izuku up from his sleep, "huh?" Izuku said opening his eyes to se the face of a pretty blond girl looking down at him, "oh uh hey toga" Izuku said as he sat up, "you look like shit, did something happen?" Toga said as she brushed the sand out of his hair sitting down next to him, "yeah, both of my parents died" Said Izuku as tears began to form in his eyes once more, "oh no, I'm so sorry for you" Toga said hugging him,"if you need a place to stay you can spend the night at my place" she said as she stood up extending her arm towards the green haired boy, "are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother" Izuku said as he took her hand being helped onto his feet, "not at all, unless of course you have some relatives that your staying with" Toga replied, "no, I have an aunt and uncle but I've barely known them, I have no intention of staying with them." Izuku said as he faced Toga. "Well okey then!" Toga said with her usual smile "right this way!" She said as she took his hand and led him away.

Hey guys! This was my first chapter, it was meant mostly to explain how Izuku becomes a villain. My next chapters will have much more action and possibly some nice lemons.


End file.
